Cigarettes have been used for many years in various shapes and sizes. Most cigarettes are discarded upon finishing, however sometimes the smoking session can be cut short wasting a useable portion of the cigarette. The present invention teaches a cigarette snuffing, cutting and storage system for extending the life of a cigarette through multiple smoking events.